Taser In My Hand
by Rubi101
Summary: My version if Meatless Mondays was never passed. Blank wouldn't have betrayed her; and starts to like her. Oh Kat; What will you do? Patrick will you survive the jealousy?


**Chapter 1**

Kat was walking through the halls, directing her way to the cafeteria. When she heard someone shout her name; of course she turned around to see who it was. To be disappointed it was not her Pa- It was not Patrick, instead it was William Blankenship. Blank for short. She stopped in her place watching him run from where he was to approach her.

"Hello." Blank said breathless.

"Hi." She said out of politeness.

"Listen," he said as soon as he could catch his breath, "I've been thinking-"

Kat interrupted him and said, "Wow! You've been thinking. Congratulations!"

Blank smirked but nonetheless replied, "Go on a date with me. I've won two tickets to a new art museum grand opening on the radio and I-I would really would like if you would join me tomorrow evening for this event."

"Ummm, well- umm," Kat stuttered then scolded herself in her head for letting her mind become somewhat blank.

Blank seeing her unsure of her answer said, "No need for explanation. I get it. Your with the motorcycle champ boy?"

Kat still did not know how to reply her usual smart, cocky, and arrogant comment just said the plain," Well," She breathed out wondering how to respond, "It's complicated."

Patrick who was sitting at Kat's and his lunch table was getting a little worried about where Kat was, she was almost never late. Standing up he searched the corridors until he heard her voice accompanied by a more masculine voice. Yes, he was eavesdropping. But for a good reason. As he hid by the wall next to lockers he heard their conversation:

"Call me if it ever becomes uncomplicated." Said the most douche accent he ever has heard.

"IF I had your number, right?" He heard Kat's voice.

Patrick heard the 'pop' of a pen being opened, and not half a minute later he heard the douche accent said, "Now you do."

Kat muttered a simple breathless bye, and as soon as Patrick heard the light graceful footsteps headed his way, he hurried in light soft footsteps to the nearest Man's Restroom and entered. He counted to fifteen seconds then slowly descended out of the restroom to find Kat walking painfully slow down the hallway. Deciding he can't take it anymore he walked out of the doorway of the restroom to Kat. They walked in a comfortable silence to their lunch table, to their notice has not been occupied by anyone. Kat thought to herself, "Huh. Our lunch table. In some strange way- I sorta like that." She smiled at her thought.

As they took their seats Patrick noticed the messy numbers on her arm.

Patrick knew that if he brought the subject of the douche accent speaker Kat would know he could've been eavesdropping. "Screw it," Patrick thought, "I'll just ask."

Breaking the silence Patrick said, "What was that about?"

Kat who knew what he meant just stuttered, "Th-that?"

Patrick who could easily see through her little act just said, "Yeah, your magical encounter with the famous Harry Potter."

Kat instantly knew that there was no way around it and just said, "Blank," Patrick rapidly thought that his name was stupid, "was just asking… me out?" Kat finished unsure of even talking about the subject of other guys asking her out.

Patrick was a little somewhat in rage but masked his emotions and replied, "Okay." Patrick breathed in, "What'd you say?

Kat did not know how to answer so she decided to ask what he thought she answered. When she did ask the question Patrick's answer backfired when he said a simple, "I don't know."

Kat had a second guessing game going through her head wondering if she could muster up the courage inside of her -that right now she didn't know if it even existed anymore- to ask him what they were. Were the typical boyfriend and girlfriend or were they.. She didn't know and she wanted to know, she will know.

"So are you?" Patrick's voice interrupted her little pet talk before she could ask.

"Am I…" She let her voice trail so he can continue.

"Going to go on a magical adventure or as known as a date with Harry Potter?" Patrick's voice wrapped around her mind.

"Wait… Are you saying that I could go on a date with Blank?" For a first Kat's voice was unsure and unstable.

Patrick didn't know what to respond because if he said yes then that would mean It was okay and to him it wasn't. But, if he said no then that would imply he could be the jealous type and he was…. Not? He just shrugged.

Both young adults were confused of what to say next, and both released a sigh of relieve when they heard the 1st bell ring. Almost all students ignored this bell and waited for the third bell to ring.

Kat did not want to continue to suffer in the painful deafening silence that overlapped them.

"Um, I guess I gotta go to class." Kat said while standing up.

Both young adults made their way to their classes, Kat went to Biology, while Patrick wanted to think so he ditched class and went for a ride on his bike.

As Kat entered her class she noticed she was the first one there; well of course she was.

Kat greeted the teacher as she made her way to her desk. She didn't have a partner in the beginning of the year so she sat at the two seated table by herself, Kat liked it like this because if one person who talked about how hot Justin Beiber or Justin Timberlake was she would seriously kill herself.

Blank.

Ah, that name made her mind go nuts, and not like that. Kat was confused about her feelings for him. They had so much in common it scared her, sometimes. But she knew that if she ever had to decide between them she would in a heartbeat choose Patrick. There's something about Patrick that she couldn't put her finger on. She thought it was the lack of resemblance what won her over, that had her thinking about it. Him. Gah, he's right, I am sort of obsessed about him but not in the creepy stalker way. Kat unconsciously pulled a smirk on her face.

"Hello my name is William Blankenship, but please call me Blank. I switched classes to Biology."

Right away Kat's smirk fell and she had a frown on her face.

_Oh God No. Kill me now._

Mr. Mendez said, "Kat, what did you say?"

Kat realized she said that out loud and mentally-she made sure of it- cursed her self. Right away Kat could see the suspicion building up behind his old and aged eyes.

Kat muttered, "Nothing."

Mr. Mendez rose an eyebrow as if to say I-heard-you.

Blank who was watching them was immediately happy that Kat was in this class and not just average teenagers who fawn over pop stars. He felt a little smile coming on his face as he appraised Kat, who had a frown and he smirked.

Mr. Mendez who was a little bored with them asked, "William is it?" Bla-William assembled a slow nod. Mr. Mendez continued, "Well, William if you need any help in this section you can ask Kat. Oh and.."

Kat stopped listening to their light chatter to what Blank was taking before he switched.

She let her mind wander, she knew she had to confront him sometime. _Well not right now_. Kat was happy reading as she took out her book from her backpack, and enjoying reading as she learned.

She heard the chair being scraped on the floor, and knew that Blank was watching her. She felt uncomfortable and shifted in her chair the best way she could.

Mr. Mendez had an alarmed face and said, "Be right back kids, I forgot my lesson plan in the Teacher's Lounge."

Blank took his eyes away from Kat and watched the old man walked out of class. Blank who got bored in the silence wanted to start a conversation said the first thing that came to his mind, "Are you usually the first one here?"

Kat ignored him and just read and read and read but then the book was taken from her grasp. She furiously looked at the person who took her book away.

"Funny what I have to do for your attention." Blank smiled.

Kat said, "Give it back."

Blank replied with a, "Nope."

She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Say you'll go on a date with me."

Kat who was already annoyed was now frustrated and also was angry.

* * *

><p>Heeey Peeps. How was it? Liked it? Loved it? or did you Hate it? ;O<p>

Review and let me know:)

xoxo Rubi


End file.
